This invention relates to a device which may be used with liquid nitrogen or the like for freezing areas on the skin such as warts, etc.
Liquid nitrogen or other cryogenic liquids are frequently used in the treatment of or in removing warts or the like from a person's skin. One method of removing a wart or the like is to immerse a wick-like device in liquid nitrogen having a temperature of approximately -335.degree. Fahrenheit. The wick is then placed in contact with the wart or the like to "burn" by freezing the wart. The problem exists in such a method in that the liquid nitrogen quickly vaporizes which permits the wick to only treat the area for approximately one or two seconds prior to the liquid nitrogen vaporizing.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved cryogenic probe.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cryogenic probe which may be used to freeze areas of the skin wherein the liquid nitrogen or the like is positioned closely adjacent the skin but not in actual contact therewith.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cryogenic probe which permits areas of the skin to be treated for approximately 1 minute.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cryogenic probe wherein areas of the skin may be treated and wherein the heat of the skin permits the utilization of the heat of evaporation of the liquid nitrogen.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of charging a cryogenic probe.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of treating areas of the skin employing a cryogenic probe.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cryogenic probe which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.